


Running late

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec is running late for a Charity Christmas ball... Curtain based frolics ensue.





	Running late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GideonGraystairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/gifts).



> This was sort of based on your first request, but for the life of me I couldn't get this image out of my mind so I wrote that for you. I really hope you enjoy it! Unfortunately, due to various issues incurred over the period of writing this, I have lost the final part- but I will add that to the end as soon as possible.

> One thing that Alec Lightwood was not, was a Grinch.
> 
> That being said, having had a long day of meetings at The Institute, all he really wanted to do was settle down on Magnus’ sofa, on their sofa- and relax with a glass of wine. That, sadly- was not meant to be.
> 
> _“_ **_You better be here soon, I refuse to talk shop with Jace or Clary for a minute longer when there is Champagne on offer inside... It’s cold out here!_ ** _”_
> 
> “ **Did you just chastise me?** ” Alec chuckled, silently screaming as he dropped the two ends of his bowtie, yet again.
> 
> _“_ ** _Alec, you promised you’d be out on time..._** _”_ Magnus’ pout was clearly, and endearingly evident through his tone, as was the anxious hair tugging, and rolling of thumb to lower lip that he did subconsciously.
> 
> “ **I know I did, I’ll be there as soon as I can...** ” He couldn’t help but smile, imagining Magnus with his arm crossed over his torso, all trussed up in formal wear with that stunningly styled dark hair of his being taken by an evening breeze. He’d be waiting on the steps, nestled close to a fairy light ensconced, sculpted box hedge, cast in warm light and soft shadow. The picture of uneasy and anxious perfection- “ **I promise. I’ll make it up to you...** ”
> 
> _“_ ** _You’d better, Mr Lightwood..._** _”_ Clary’s giggled tone cascaded down the line, rattling as it went. Alec winced, his expression twisting in the mirror.
> 
> Alec fumbled with his bowtie for the fourteenth time, with his cell pinched between his shoulder and ear. Magnus was fussing on the other end: making sure Alec had his tickets stowed in his jacket pocket, that his shoes were adequately polished, that he had everything he needed. Alec rolled his eyes in gentle amusement, before ending the call and pocketing the phone.
> 
> He forced the silver cufflinks through their respective button holes, spun on his heel and shrugged his shoulders into the black braces that held his trousers; which would eventually be concealed by his cream fronted, silk backed waistcoat- which in turn would be concealed by his ‘midnight black’ tuxedo jacket. What even was that colour? Magnus had picked it so obviously he had to shrug it on and just… Not question. A soft sigh of appreciation, he took hold of a cut-glass bottle; uncapped it and sprayed the cologne against his wrists and proceeded to dab them against his neck. The warm scents of sandalwood and lemongrass settled against his skin, and the fabric of his suit sleeves.
> 
> He padded, his footsteps echoing dully over the carpet as he paced towards the full-length mirror in Magnus’ room, in their room, he stood face on- fiddling with the cuffs and straightening the cloth out against his lithe form. He turned to the side to observe his trousers and finally stooped down to pick up the pair of shoes he had head-hunted. He dropped them in front of the mirror to be slipped on. As he leant in to examine the stitching on his jacket lapel, he wiggled his feet into the confines of what must have been Oxfords, but what did he know? And then kneeled down to spin the laces into a neat double bow. Nudging his sleeve higher with his chin, he eyed his watch with a certain degree of contempt and growled in irritation. He was running so very late.
> 
> Great start!
> 
> Magnus would be waiting, impeccably dressed, the image of finery- pacing backwards and forwards outside the venue, having no doubt portaled there after his meeting. Alec shot to an upright position, blindly fumbling in the cupboard for the jar of hair wax and took the time to make a final appraisal of his silhouette in the mirror. The cut of the cloth was flattering, it was sharp and altogether eye catching, his runic marks peeking just above the collar of his dress shirt (Along with the ghost of a suck mark from the night previous); though he merely rolled his eyes at the reflection as he passed some of the wax over his palms and pushed it through his hair.
> 
> He hurriedly gathered what he needed, wallet and phone before making a run for the door and managed to grab his coat on the way out of the front door before it clicked shut.
> 
> He Made off towards the venue with only a half clue as to where it actually was. He left the vehicle with the valet service, and watched as they drove his pride and joy into the multi-storey, handing him only a ticket stub with a number on for reference. They directed him down the road towards the building.
> 
> Only having a rough idea of where the function was being held brought a spring of determination to his lengthy stride; that, and the fact that Magnus had been waiting for him for the best part of half an hour. The High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn’t a man you kept waiting, despite his patience. His leather soles clicked against the tarmac and he studied the bitumen beneath his feet littered with all manner of debris ranging from used condoms to long left; pre-chewed gum. He grimaced, his shoulders rising and falling in shudder as he rounded the corner to the hall he assumed was the one that had been hired. His assumption based solely on the calibre of vehicles that littered the car park. Well; it was either that or a wedding show.
> 
> The fact that he was approached by a warlock, a particularly irritating supernatural rights lawyer, and his fae wife- that also seemed to affirm that he was in fact, in the correct place. They never missed any social events, especially not the more prestigious ones.
> 
> He offered them both a polite; if a little reluctant curl of a smile before pushing one hand into the void to be shaken accompanied by a small half nod-
> 
> “ **Good evening...** ” Even though Alec’s tone could have been deemed uncharacteristically saccharine; the warlock beamed at him, a beam which pulled bile from the depths of Alec’s stomach. He swallowed hard intensifying his smile; GOD what a contemptuous being, just not a character that rubbed along well with Alec’s demeanour. He couldn’t stand him; know-it-all waste of oxygen, homophobic, outspoken moron. However, his mood was unusually chipper so he brushed it off.
> 
> With his hand released, the man’s wife stepped forwards and Alec opened his arms wide enough to embrace a group rather than a singular person. That characteristic mischievous glint in his eye seemed to return as she melted against him- “ **Well...** ”
> 
> A sideways glance to the warlock was all it took to improve Alec’s mood even further- he was glowering; his arms closed around her before he held her by the top of her arms and kissed her cheek in greeting- “ **...Lovely to see you. What a beautiful necklace.** ” he grinned at her before taking the pendant between his fingers and studying it.
> 
> He let it drop to her chest before slowly releasing her and backing away. “ **See you in there...?** ” he called back at a very irked warlock and his obviously swooning wife.
> 
> The stark change in light quality between outside and inside was all too evident. He stood for a few seconds blinking to allow his eyes to become accustomed to obvious gloom and harsh false lighting. Handing his ticket to the nearest security guard, he made his way through to the foyer and into the ballroom. Several people patted his back in greeting as he passed and he struggled to bring names to the fore of his memory before they disappeared off into the crowd from whence they came.
> 
> Garlands of frosted pine cones, and twinkling lights framed a huge, bottom heavy Nordic pine draped in cream and gold finery and topped with the largest blown glass snowflake he had ever laid eyes on. Candelabras glowing, and grandiose crystal chandeliers twinkled and glinted hung from cavernous gold moulded ceilings.
> 
> On inspection, Alec noted volunteers dotted around the immense ballroom, dressed as characters from children’s fairy tales, rattling collection buckets, or enticing unsuspecting gentry towards raffle tables lined with fanciful goods. All of their money, of course, would be going to a good cause. Numerous charities had come together to provide Christmas festivities as a fundraiser.
> 
> He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and paused to survey the crowd. There was no word of a lie in the thought that; everyone looked like a penguin. Literally; all of the men in black and white didn’t resemble a group of aristocrats- it was like a zoo. The women dressed up to the nines. There was a reason why Alec rarely came to these functions.
> 
> _“_ **_Alexander!_ ** _”_
> 
> It wasn’t until he heard that familiar soft voice over the hum of the crowd, or rather felt the squeeze on his shoulder that he spun around; swallowing his mouthful- a rather flustered expression initially exhibited which slowly thawed into something bordering relaxed and at ease as his eyebrows sunk to their normal level-
> 
> “ **Magnus!** ” he almost sighed with relief as the spidering of artistic ring ensconced fingers pressed against his clavicle, finger crawling beneath the lapel of his jacket- “ **I’m so sorry I’m late...** ”
> 
> _“_ ** _Shhh.. Shhhh... It’s ok._** _”_ He stumbled into Alec’s front as a passing couple hip-bumped him to the side. Magnus melted against him gracefully, ghosted a champagne flavoured kiss against his lips, and Alec braced his weight, banding his arms around his waist whilst managing to contain any potential spillage from his champagne flute.
> 
> “ **You, uh- seem to have found the bar...?** ” Alec chuckled, reaching up to push a stray curl from Magnus’ forehead.
> 
> _“_ ** _You know? People are awfully generous... They keep handing me champagne!_** _”_ Magnus grinned up at Alec, feathering his lips against the point of his chin absently, his palms flush to the rise and fall of Alec’s chest. _“_ ** _You look... Wonderful!_** _”_
> 
> “ **Thank you.** ” Alec purred, nose nudging against the cut of Magnus’ jaw tenderly before breaking away to take a look at him at close quarters- “ **You scrub up rather well yourself, Mr Bane.** ”
> 
> As if he didn’t know that already.
> 
> _“ALEC LIGHTWOOD??”_
> 
> Alec’s attention had been entirely fixed on the way Magnus’ wavered on the spot, staring deep into those kohl rimmed and doe-like eyes of his he’d become completely lost; he struggled to hear over the noise of a thousand or more chattering voices and thumping music. Alec visibly winced as the man he had met in the foyer appeared, yet again. Round two.
> 
> The warlock’s arm was looped round an unknown male’s shoulders and Alec managed to tear his gaze away from Magnus long enough to acknowledge the irritation that appeared to the right of him –
> 
> _“Mr Lightwood... This is my good friend David. He’s an engineer. David- this is Alexander Lightwood,”_. The warlock’s smile seemed to shine more harshly than any of the lights as he noted Alec’s somewhat irritated expression.
> 
> Alec’s tongue slicked the tart, fizzy residue of champagne from his lips; but not before he took the time to look the man up and down to gain some sort of gist of character. However, the ‘uniform’ of the evening left EVERYTHING to the imagination it seemed.
> 
> He suddenly remembered himself and his hand shot into the void- “ **Nice to meet you David... And this is M-** ”
> 
> Rudely interrupted. The warlock interjected just as Alec was about to continue his greeting to the point of an introduction. Gaping like a suffocating carp, he winced as Magnus jabbed him in the ribs impatiently. Alec didn’t have a chance to introduce him, as the men launched into a mundane conversation.
> 
> The warlock muttered on about various things, no less how he knew David; and then much to Alec’s dismay he launched into something of a family story to which he had to laugh along to satiate the man’s hunger for attention.
> 
> Magnus’ hand slithered down the notch of his spine and into the small of his back, most subtly. There he waited, glancing to the side as he finger crawled over the boundary donated by Alec’s leather belt and trouser waistband. He deftly slid his palm over the curve of Alec’s ass with little pause for thought, and Alec quirked a brow, glancing at him with a small smile playing across his lips. Still, they feigned focus on the conversation, despite Alec’s free hand slipping subtly into the pocket of Magnus’ dress trousers (which were impossibly tight, almost painted on). In retaliation, he teased through cotton clad skin, eliciting just the right amount of reaction to create discomfort. Magnus giggled tellingly, which prompted Alec to nudge him with the point of his hip. He stumbled to the side-
> 
> “ **Two can play at that game...** ” Alec whispered playfully, retracting his hand slowly so not to bring attention to their actions.
> 
> After some time, and with his drink extinguished, the warlock paused for a second before patting the two men on the shoulder respectively and taking his leave-
> 
> _“I’m going to find another watering hole... My wife has gone missing.”_ He waggled the glass in front of them, _“Join me at the bar in a bit? I must find her...”_
> 
> Alec nodded cordially, watching as the man was engulfed by the masses, weaving his treacherous way towards the bar.
> 
> “ **David, I’m sorry... He really is an absolute cad. May I introduce you to Magnus Bane** ” He frowned, glancing at Magnus and smiling fondly before lifting the pale hues of his eyes back to where Gabriel hovered in bleary indecision- “ **...High Warlock of Brooklyn and, my-** ”
> 
> “ **...Boyfriend.** ”
> 
> That was the right word, wasn’t it? Then why did it jar him so? Magnus was so much more than just a boyfriend.
> 
> David nodded and smiled in greeting, but was whisked away through the writhing crowd by a woman dressed as Cinderella.
> 
> _“_ ** _Uh... What just happened?_** _”_ Magnus queried, spinning a charm that levitated the champagne flute away from Alec’s grasp so he could take a sneaky sip of the drink before draping himself over the man, arms looped loosely around his neck, and his head rested against the slope of Alec’s shoulder.
> 
> “ **Well... I believe we just reached third base on the dance floor of a charity ball...?** ” Alec chuckled softly, lacing his arms around Magnus’ waist and drawing him close more for support than anything, as he stumbled and wavered under the influence of too much champagne. “ **Which truly is an achievement...** ”
> 
> _“_ ** _...An achievement, indeed._** _”_ A bubble of laughter ruptured in his throat, and he nuzzled in against Alec’s neck to pepper his pulse point with kisses. Alec swayed them on the spot, feigning some sort of dancing to prevent the two of them from being engulfed by the crowd. Magnus smiled glutinously against warm and heavily scented saltine skin, feeling Alec react to every minute touch as he canted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Magnus’ attention.
> 
> “ **Mmngh... GOD, You know... You’re not being very fair.** ” Alec whined, more purred as he glowered in play over the cusps of his own cheeks. Magnus’ fingers trailed against the nape of his neck in lazy circles as the man looked up with mock innocence from where he busied himself sucking a burgundy mark against Alec’s throat, one which sat just to the dark edge of the spray of his rune.
> 
> _“_ ** _You can’t expect me to behave with you dressed like that..._** _”_ Magnus nipped the pad of his lower lip between the blunt edges of his teeth and slowly released it with a slick sounding pop. Quirking a brow suggestively, he craned upwards to deliver a breathy whisper into the shell of Alec’s ear-
> 
> _“_ ** _It was a terrible idea to let me drink champagne..._** _”_ Those owlish eyes, bordered with smoky kohl. A gaze that Alec readily lost himself to, narrowed, only just obscuring the mischievous glint that played in their depths. Without warning, Magnus scooped his hips forwards, hip bones colliding with those opposite and wool-rich suits creating maddening friction.
> 
> “ **I don’t recall ever trying to control yo-** ” Alec huffed a laugh which rolled into the sliver of a gap between them, his tone shaken by a sudden and overwhelming blossoming of salacity. “ **Ok. This isn’t going to work...** ” He breathed against Magnus’ temple, attempting to summon a level of self control that was just out of his reach.
> 
> Alec shifted uncomfortably as his suit trousers became just that little too tight. His fingers curled over the waistband of Magnus’ trousers, and tugged him forcibly closer staring him down with that sudden bestial taint to his gaze, foreheads pressed as the music raged on around them.
> 
> _“_ ** _...Toilet._** _”_ Magnus uttered hurriedly, brusquely, gusted into a crushing kiss that had Alec almost reeling backwards.
> 
> “ **Uh- I’ll follow...** ” Alec smiled as Magnus broke away with gorgeous wet suction, spinning on his heel and looking over his shoulder as he grabbed his wrist to tug him in the direction he was heading.
> 
> Magnus was sure he was going to lose Alec in the fray, he made off at a clipped pace, dragging Alec in his wake whilst making a valiant attempt at dodging various couples and singletons, and narrowly avoiding slamming into Snow White and her trail of seven dwarves. He glanced over his shoulder, to be confronted by Alec giggling. He stopped short of the queue that led to the men’s toilet, somewhat disappointed that there were so many people with the same idea- and whilst he was making an appraisal of the situation, Alec gave a furtive flicker of a glance to the side, and dragged him into a dark corner, and behind a thick, crimson velvet curtain. The tables had turned. Magnus squeaked in surprise as he toppled over backwards into Alec.
> 
> Advancing most pointedly, the predatory beast within clearly escaping check- Alec drove Magnus up against the nearest wall. There was a wilful intensity, desire and yearning, and yet it was ever so gentle as the points of hipbones collided, slowly followed by the sweet butt of sternum against sternum. Magnus’ back meeting softly with the wall, a gentle grunt as impact knocked the residual air from the depths of his lungs.
> 
> “ **If I was a gentleman I would wait until I got you home...** ” Alec gusted against Magnus’ throat, his words punctuated by chaste kisses as he set about cinching his thigh between Magnus’ legs, forcibly parting his knees.
> 
> _“_ ** _Oh GOD- I think I’ll let you off just this once._** _”_ Magnus mewled against Alec’s jaw, deftly sliding his hands into the satin confines of Alec’s tuxedo jacket, and grabbing fistfuls of shirting. He rolled his hips forwards instinctually, grinding into the meat of Alec’s generously donated thigh.
> 
> Angling his attention to the mixture of expressions that rendered so sweetly over Magnus’ features, he lipped at the corner of his mouth. Slowly reaching into the whisper-thin gap that remained between them, Alec toyed with the button clasp, and parted the twin halves of suit trouser with ease. Magnus gripped Alec’s wrist with a fervent force, his fingertips dug deep between the ropes of tendons. He directed Alec’s hand decisively, and trained it around the solid column of his cock before copying Alec’s actions .
> 
> Gazes locked almost in a sense of defiance, Alec chanced a glance to where he had been restrained, and at length, looked back to Magnus with a somewhat wry smile curling his lips. He purred against Magnus’ mouth as he dived eagerly back to explore the inner margins of satin lips, drawing his hand up and down in a lazy rhythm as he did so. Magnus’ knees buckled, but with Alec pinning him against the wall there wasn’t far to go. With a decisive movement, Alec dropped to his knees and wrestled Magnus’ trousers just that little bit lower.
> 
> _“_ ** _...Alexander?_** _”_ Magnus breathed a somewhat shocked whisper, grabbing at his suit shoulder and tugging desperately to prevent any further action. Alec had other ideas.
> 
> “ **Shhh... relax.** ” Alec whispered, lipping against the angle of a hipbone with a strict air of nonchalance before swallowing tentatively, and flashing Magnus a comforting smile; a smile which swiftly vanished as he slipped his mouth over the tip and allowed it to feed between his lips, his cheeks hollowed under a soft vacuum.
> 
> _“_ ** _O-...Oh God._** _”_ There was a gasp, nothing more, well perhaps another gasp on the up stroke. Magnus wasn’t sure whether it was the shock, the champagne, the warmth of Alec’s mouth or the strongly negative pressure that tugged him to the edge quite so quickly. Nevertheless, executing some sort of control over his senses was becoming more and more impossible as time wore on.
> 
> The dispute that Alec was waiting for never materialised, instead the sensation of fingertips playing against the nape of his neck, winding around the down at the back of his head arrived as an encouraging sign that his decision hadn’t been an entirely bad one.
> 
> _“_ ** _Fuck- Alec..._** _”_ He mewled into the crook of his elbow, sinking his teeth into the damasked sleeve of his own suit. _“_ ** _Oh... GOD I ca- I’m gonna co-_** _”_
> 
> Magnus’ fervent fingertips fizzled with energy, and he gripped onto the meat of Alec’s shoulder, expression set he squirmed before that tell-tale squeak left his lips followed by a hastily sewn together moan that barely reached over the bass of the music that surged in the background. Alec ran the flat blade of his tongue from base, to tip, and finally swallowed around Magnus as he spilled, hot and viscous, onto the back of his tongue. He swallowed quickly, and as the fiery grip on his muscle subsided, and Magnus’ form appeared to sink back against the wall, Alec retracted his mouth, with a languid moist popping sound. He craned his neck to wipe his mouth against his right shoulder, and sat back on his heels.
> 
> Pressing his palms against the tops of his thighs, he chuckled gently as he surveyed the wide-eyed, stunned expression that rendered so sweetly across Magnus’ flushed features. Still, not a hair out of place. Alec watched with clear amusement as Magnus’ eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slid down the wall, to come to rest on his knees opposite Alec.
> 
> “ **...Home?** ”
> 
> _“_ ** _Home._** _”_ Magnus affirmed, over balancing to snatch a kiss from lips that curled into a knowing smile.
> 
>  


End file.
